


Unforgotten Heartbeat: There's a First Time For Everything.

by slagfable, stupidrtblog



Series: Unforgotten Heartbeat. [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, warning: miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slagfable/pseuds/slagfable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidrtblog/pseuds/stupidrtblog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please go here:<br/>http://stupidrtblog.tumblr.com/private/66548962455/tumblr_mw1e59bD821ssmhxb<br/>To read about the world and such.<br/>It's only on ao3 because of what it's about (although that hasn't stopped me before). </p><p>This was also a co-written story by myself and one of my friends. She plays Michael, and I am Gavin (as usual).</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Bollocks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go here:  
> http://stupidrtblog.tumblr.com/private/66548962455/tumblr_mw1e59bD821ssmhxb  
> To read about the world and such.  
> It's only on ao3 because of what it's about (although that hasn't stopped me before). 
> 
> This was also a co-written story by myself and one of my friends. She plays Michael, and I am Gavin (as usual).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up one morning after three months of getting sick every morning, only to find that... he's pregnant? Hiding it from Michael is going to be a drag, but it only lasts for so long before Michael sees straight through his little white lie.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. That was the only thing going through Gavin's mind at the moment, with the occasional 'Bollocks' and 'oh Christ's. He was pregnant. It sounded even worse with the word 'he', and Gavin just honestly didn't want to think about it. But, then again, he guessed this was a good thing. He was pregnant. He was about five steps closer to being a woman. Not that he _wanted_  too, he just liked feeling like a girl. It was comforting, the flowing clothing and the comfortable underwear, all of it was perfect and Gavin loved it.

And here he was. Fucking 25 and pregnant. _And it was Michael's._ Oh hell. Michael. Oh God. Gavin was standing in the bathroom and immediately rushed back to the toilet, puking up what little food he had left. He didn't even know how far along he was; but judging by the sizable 'lump' that made up his stomach - just enough to show in tight shirts - he was maybe... 4 months? 5? He wasn't sure but it had to be somewhere around there. He opened the door to the bathroom, peering out at the sleeping figure on the bed and quickly brushed his teeth, fixed himself and threw on one of Michael's shirts, a larger one from when his weight fluctuation was a little higher and he needed a large instead of a medium. He easily moved himself back in to lay next to the man, making it look like he hadn't even been up yet. "M-Michael?" he finally said, shrugging the man awake. "Michael.. c-can you drop me off at the bloody d-doctor's? I-I think m'sick."

Michael snored loudly and rolled over, shrugging off the shaking in favor of just cuddling Gavin like a warm teddy. It felt nice, his tired lizard brain liking the contact since Gavin had been so weird about touching lately, and Michael was so tactile in his affections.

It wasn't long before the shaking got more insistent though, Gavin's words making more sense as his brain's higher functions came online. He blinked a little and nuzzled his way deeper into Gavin's shoulder. "You smell like toothpaste. Did you throw up?" He asked while his fingers ran down the cotton of the shirt Gavin was wearing.

Gavin huffed, but took in Michael's scent like a godsend, it helping to make him not throw up because he had been turning green again. But for some reason, when he just inhaled Michael, _pure_ Michael, it all stopped and it was nice. He snuggled closer to the sleepy man in their bed and held onto him tight, nodding. "Mhm. I-I think 've got a st-stomach bug, Michael." he replied, his voice betraying his attempt at lying.

And then he realized that he hadn't fucking moved the pregnancy test. He didn't even fling it off the counter or try and hide it. Gavin was up again in seconds, running into the bathroom so he could hide it. When he found nowhere to hide it _or_ the box, he shoved both in his boxer briefs and stood there awkwardly, hoping Michael wouldn't come near him. He doubled over the toilet again, hiding the front of his boxers while he feigned trying to throw up again. "Please M-Michael, I'd... I'd call Geoff b-but he's not up." he called just before hurling into the bowl again.

Michael blinked again, this time at the empty spot where Gavin used to be on the bed next to him. Only donuts and impending vomit could make his significant other move that fast. He was stumbling out of bed almost as quickly, smudging his glasses in his careless haste to put them on as he followed Gavin to the bathroom.

"Shit, alright. You get it all out, then we'll go." He said as he filled up the glass next to the sink from the tap, kneeling beside Gavin in just his glasses and boxers and rubbing his back before offering up the glass. "Here, babe. Little sips."

Gavin finished hurling, flushing the toilet and refusing to look at the mess he'd made in said toilet before turning to Michael, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He spit it out the remaining, disgusting taste in his mouth and shook his head, downing the entire glass of water because _goddamn_ he was thirsty. He handed it back and turned a little, pushing into Michael. Instantly, he didn't have to puke and he huffed, closing his eyes. "M-Michael w-will you put a load of your stuff on... it-it helps with, not grossness." he said, not making much sense.

It took him a minute to form coherent thought again and he looked up. "I mean. Cologne. On me. I just.. need it, for, uh, reasons. Like... not bloody, uh, throwing up. I-I think it's just the stupid Austin air that's making me sick. Maybe. Dunno." Wow, he was really horrible at this lying thing. He refused to look Michael in the eyes and took off in the direction of their dressers, pulling on a pair of shorts before throwing on one of Michael's Achievement Hunter hoodies, further hiding the bump he had. Shoes went on and the bottom half of his face and nose went under the hoodie, waiting.

"You- wh- Hey!" Michael called out as Gavin ran from the bathroom. For someone so sick, he was running circles around Michael who was already tired and it was making him fucking dizzy. He went to follow but was stopped by a white stick that had mysteriously appeared on the floor haphazardly as if it had fallen there.

Michael frowned and picked it up, turning it over and staring hard at the little pink plus sign, before he could feel something actually physically click in his mind. "Gavin?!" He called back, a little shrill sounding even to his own ears. "Gavin what the fuck is this?" He stood rooted to the spot, staring at the little stick, and it's little pink plus sign. Plus signs meant positive right???

 

* * *

 

Gavin didn't even realize the stick had fallen out of his boxer briefs - in his dash to get to his jeans to actually _keep_ it there, it must have fallen out. Bollocks. His face lit up bright red already and he gulped, knowing that tone. It almost hurt his ears and it made him even sicker. "W-Wot's w-wot, l-love?" he asked. He sheepishly moved to the bathroom, pulling the box out of his boxer briefs and shorts because it was useless now. Might as well before the other six fell out too. He sighed and looked down at the box.

And then he dumped it out. All six fell out, three of them facing upward and the other facing downward. Gavin's face was nothing short of completely apologetic as he looked at Michael, his body already turning to run in case Michael mowed him down in anger or something. He said nothing as he lifted the hoodie, the light from the bathroom and the light from their bedroom window casting a proper shadow on his stomach to show him that he had the smallest of bumps forming. "D-Didn't e-even think a-anythin' of it." he whispered, almost unintelligible.

Michael dropped the stick on the floor with the others at the sight of the tiny bump, stepping closer and pressing his hand to Gavin's stomach, mouth open as he just stared. "So you're...? And all of those are...? We're gonna...?" He asked the questions slowly, catching Gavin's jerky little nods to each one.

"Holy SHIT!" Michael crowed, moving his hand to pick Gavin up off the floor by the waist, moving the few steps out into the bedroom to spin him around before setting him back down on the floor and dragging him into a kiss.

"I knocked you up, Geoff's gonna murder me, oh my god." He giggled, petting his fingers through Gavin's hair with one hand, the other around his waist to keep him close.

Gavin wasn't expecting Michael's reaction. At all. After all his years living with Geoff on and off and now permanently, he knew to flinch away and dodge many things - and he did, when Michael stepped forward and pressed his hand against his stomach. His entire body shied away but when it registered the man wasn't going to punch him he settled, nodding in response to Michael's slow questions. Then he was being tackled - wait, no, _picked up_ and twirled around and he was trying desperately to hold in the new batch of puke that was working its way up into his system.

"M-Michael p-put me down or m'go-gonna hurl on you..." he called, swallowing and hugging and kissing him back as quickly as he could. His face was tinted green again and as soon as he was down he was rushing into the bathroom, expertly vaulting over the discarded pregnancy tests so he could spew his stomach yet again. All that came up was bile and he trembled, standing up so he could brush his teeth again. "G-Geoff mighm nom murmur you, me'm nom mam ummet. Mamem molm mim mem, moe." (Geoff might not murder you, he's not that upset. Haven't told him yet, though.)

"Yeah, sure whatever you said. Uh, sorry I made you puke again." He offered sheepishly, a hand moving out to slip under the shirt and hoodie and rub at Gavin's hip. "I just- This is so great." He bounced a little, waiting for Gavin to finish up before gently tugging him back for another kiss, this one deeper and minty fresh. He finished it off with a little kiss to Gavin's nose.

"I love you," he smiled as he pulled the hoodie up over Gavin's head, covering his eyes and giving him another little chaste kiss. "We made a baby." He beamed proudly, eyes squinty behind his smudged glasses.

Gavin squealed a bit and scrunched his face up, smiling into the kiss even though the toothpaste wasn't helping his stomach. He didn't very well mind though, inhaling Michael's scent again so he wouldn't throw up. "I-It wasn't you, j-just the twirlin'." he replied quietly. "C-Can we go t'the h-hospital though? I-I really want t'figure out h-how far along we are... cos then I can make a counter n' keep it on m'phone n take pictures, love!" he squealed, his sudden excitement a shock to himself.

He finished brushing his teeth and wiped his mouth, turning just in time to be blinded and kissed and woah what was going on. He wanted more, almost immediately, and pushed forward, trying to see through the darkness. He pulled his hoodie back so he could see again and watched Michael's gleaming face. He noticed the smudge from the glare of the bathroom light and pulled the man's glasses off, cleaning them quickly. He put them back on and sniffed, biting down on his lip. "C'mooonnn, _Michael_. Get dreeeeeessssed."

"Okay okay, here." He reluctantly let Gavin go, reaching behind him on the counter to stuff his cologne in Gavin's hands. "Don't puke again while I'm getting dressed okay? I don't think you've even got anything to puke up anymore." He stole one last kiss before making off to the bedroom and getting himself dressed, patting himself down for keys and wallet and phone before seeking out wherever Gavin had gone in the mean time.

Gavin smiled when the cologne was passed into his hands and he made sure to completely _douse_ his boyfriend's hoodie in it, loving the smell it made because goddammit was it good. "I-I'll try not to, Michael." he replied, his hazel eyes sneaking a peak at Michael's bum before moving about to the kitchen to get himself some tea. He was thankful for finding green tea mix in the cabinets, because he seemed to be wanting it, and made it in a large water bottle with a bunch of ice so it would stay cold.

He peered over when Michael came into the room and strutted over, throwing on a pair of ballet flats as he was so accustomed to, his slightly stubbly face glowing. "Took you long enough you slow poke. C'mon, I want t'go before I get sick again." he paused his sentence to sip at the green tea, sucking on the end he was supposed to of the water bottle. "Also don't want t'vom in the car."

"If you gotta just tell me and we'll pull over okay?" He said, taking Gavin by the hand and leading him down to the car, helping him get in and fussing over his seat belt before getting in the driver's seat.

 

* * *

 

The drive to clinic was short, and thankfully with no more vomit on the way. The wait to be seen that day was a little long, but Michael filled it with taking charge of the 'boring stuff' as Gavin called it and filled out the paper work for the both of them, checking 'partner' on his own paperwork and looking at the 'husband' check-box a little too longingly when Gavin wasn't looking.

He was just starting to entertain the idea of how he could start saving some money for a ring when they were called in, Michael leading Gavin the hand, almost like he hadn't let go from earlier.

Gavin thankfully didn't puke the entire way over, nursing his green tea and also thankful that it was a larger water bottle and he didn't need to refill it at all. He knew he'd have to probably pee, too, so he was thankful for that. His head rested against the window for the majority of the ride, one hand curling around Michael's wrist for comfort while the car - that smelled just like a mixture of them - helped calm his nerves.

As soon as they were there, he was out of the car and right next to Michael, and when he was filling out the paperwork, he stole tiny glances towards his boyfriend's direction, and scooted a bit closer with each minutes. Going back was definitely a different story, because Gavin's was far too nervous for his own good. "m'scared, Michael." he whispered as he sat down on the examination table, or whatever the fuck it was. The doctor came in and ran the proper tests, asking Gavin a slew of questions and pushing and prodding places he really should not have.

Gavin was asked to pee in a cup and he did, then he was asked about an ultrasound and he did that, turning to Michael.

"Well. Would you look at that." the Doctor said - a lovely female doctor named Sheila - and turned the monitor to face them. "See that there? We thought you were only, maybe, three months along. Judging from this... you're only fourteen weeks along. We thought you were about...  nineteen to twenty."

"Wot's that mean?" Gavin asked curiously, his eyes peering from the monitor, to his gelled-stomach, to Michael and back.

"You're pregnant... with twins." She said, as if this were common knowledge and the stupid sonar bullshit on the screen actually looked like something.

Michael hovered during most of the procedures, squeezing Gavin's hand maybe a little too tightly while the doctor prodded around in some private places, and cracking jokes through the door as Gavin filled up the cup for the urine test.

He outright dropped the tea filled water bottle he was holding when she said 'twins.' He leaned as far as he could over Gavin on the table without crawling over him to get a better look at the monitor, before dropping the most reverent sounding 'fuck' ever uttered.

"Gav, babe, look, that's like, two little jelly beans, look, look, there's one," he pointed, using the hand he was still holding Gavin's with, "and there's the other one, holy shit. Geoff's gonna fucking outright _murder_ me, I knocked you up twice." He looked down at Gavin with wide eyes, a look of realization dawning on him. " _Mogar made two babies, bitches_."

It took Michael's silly comments for him to see it, talking about the jellybeans and such - they didn't look so much like jelly beans as they did some sort of weird animal/human hybrid but they were tiny. And cute. And there were little hands and feet that he could see as she moved the wand around his bloated stomach. His face lit up. "A-Alright, yeah, he might just bloody kill you now." he whispered. The woman printed out pictures that she thought were good - like the two of them together, their hands and feet and what she could of their faces before handing them off to Michael so she could help clean Gavin up.

Then they were being ushered away and Gavin was clinging onto Michael so hard that he wanted to explode. It took them being outside for _him_ to finally squeal and completely bomb Michael's personal space. "We're havin' two, Michael! Two, there's, there's two little lives in my little tummy, Michael, how does that work can you believe it it's like, I didn't even bloody know n' I thought there was one but there's two n' that means we're gonna have two little baby Mogars runnin' round with wild brownish red curls n' an angry face with a silly nose n', oh, oh, maybe they'll have green eyes like me, well hazel eyes I s'pose.... but I'd rather them have brown cos my eyes are boring and, and wot about.... oh wot if one's a girl n' the other's a boy, Michael!"

It took little effort to just lift Gavin up again, holding on to his hips tight so Gavin could wrap his legs around Michael. He went without the spinning this time though, merely just holding him and grinning up at him.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to take better care of you now, huh?" He asked as he started towards the car, still carrying Gavin. "If you were Mogar bait before, you haven't seen anything yet. I got a family to look after now. It's you and me and left jellybean and right jellybean." He set Gavin down next to the car, still holding on to him loosely. "This does sorta explain why you've been wearing my baggy ass boy clothes for the past few weeks." He nosed around Gavin's ear, hiding a little kiss there. "I miss your skirts and dumb little shorts."

Gavin giggled, happy that Michael had picked him up even though a tiny little voice in the back of his mind was calling him a fat ass and that Michael couldn't hold him. "Mogar bait. Oh hush, I'll be fine. m'not that clumsy." he stated defiantly, as if he didn't trip and fall via the coffee table leg three times a week before. "Left jelly bean and right jelly bean." Gavin snorted at that. "Y-Yeah, well, thought I was getting real chubby cos Mogar's cookin' is the best cookin' in the world and your clothes seemed t'fit a little better. But I'll wear a skirt _just_ f'you when we get home." he commented, nodding proudly. "Or nothin' at all, I mean, whichever you'd want more."

He snickered at his comment, wriggling his way out of Michael's grip just as they reached the car. He smothered Michael's face in happy kisses, both of his hands on either side of Michael's face. He stood back up straight after and got in the car, waiting with his water bottle. "Wot d'you think they'll be? Little left n' righty. m'bettin' on two lovely lads, or, or two lovely little birdies." he commented, lounging in the car as if he hadn't just puked an hour ago. His belly popped out quite a bit now, because of how he was sitting, and he lifted the hoodie, poking at it. "Wonder if they can feel that... or-or hear u--Michael, _Miiiichael_ , wot if they can hear us? They're sentient now, right? Like, they know n' stuff cos they've got a brain now... or somethin'... d'you think they can hear us?"

"I'd love them if they were both or neither," Michael stated plainly in regards to the gender of their children as he reached over and fussed with Gavin's seat belt, making sure it was buckled and fit properly before attending to his own.

"They can probably hear you all the time, but maybe not me yet, or only if I can get close I guess. I'm kinda loud though, maybe I don't have to get close," he shrugged, reaching over at a red light to smooth the palm of his hand over the small bump, rubbing gently as he let his fingertips dip under the waistband of Gavin's pants. "I want them to look like you though, but maybe with my nose."

Gavin nodded, looking down when Michael secured his seat belt for him. " _Miiiichael._ " he said, pouting, "I buckled it proper, may be pregnant but m'not an idiot." he huffed, not bothering with it - he knew what was coming. "Dad mode", as Gavin called it. Michael had always been protective, like, maybe a little bit over-protective at times but now he was going to be on edge 24/7 and Gavin may not have been prepared.

"Your little button nose. I hope they have fair skin n'freckles like you, cos freckles don't show up on skin like mine. I just... mmmm, I just want one t'have freckles, just like yours, all over their body cos then they'll find someone who loves them as much as I love you. And then they'll learn t'sit still n' let their significant other count them like I did. 'member that, Michael?" Gavin said, trying not to let an awkward silence ensue in case anything horrible happened or if any of them had doubts or fears. He did _not_ want to get his boyfriend riled up like that. "I just... m'carryin' two bloody lives inside of me right now, Michael Jones. m'carrying two bloody lives that _we_ made. _Us_. An idiot British lad and an American bloke with the temper of the God of Thunder." his tone was breathless now. "I wonder if they'll sound like me or you."

"It's not like we worked hard and did anything super special. We probably just fooled around when we were drunk and you know," he shrugged, moving his hand in favor of holding Gavin's, lacing their fingers together and letting them rest on the center console.

"Are you alright babe? You're talking kinda fast, and I know you didn't have any caffeine today. Not really good for you have it anymore either. Shit we should get you some of those pregnancy vitamins, the doctor said that there's a place in town that has them in like, liquid form 'cuz you suck at taking pills and I'm not gonna let Jack massage your neck every day." He frowned, inching a little closer to peer around the corner at a stop sign.

"Yeah, yeah, well, if m'fourteen weeks, then.... I don't think we were drunk. 'member, cos I said I didn't want t'drink that night?" Gavin replied, biting down on his lip. He was a little happier when Michael took his hand instead and he squeezed it out of habit, looking out the window when Michael asked if he was alright.

"First time jitters, I guess. Never had a baby before." Gavin's voice was shaking, a clear sign he was lying through his teeth even though he truly didn't want to. But Michael couldn't know about that - the only people who knew were Geoff and Griffon. And they swore to tell _no one_. But Gavin knew that the other would see through his lies and he just continued looking out the window. "Twins, Michael, twins." he whispered, an obvious subject change. "We're having two... m-maybe they'll look like us but reverse, maybe we'll have a big nosed, ginger child with curly hair and freckles, n' a tan little child with no freckles n a button nose like yours."

"They'll be perfect no matter what, cuz they'll be ours." Michael said matter-of-factly, putting the car in park once they got back to the apartment and lifted Gavin's hand to kiss his knuckles. "Everything team nice dynamite does turns out fucking top, right?" He asked as he leaned over and dragged Gavin in for another round of happy kisses.

"But hey let's go up and get some food in you and then we can talk more about that skirt, huh?" He unbuckled Gavin and then himself, practically skipping around the car to get Gavin as he got out and lift him up again, amidst squawking protests to carry him upstairs princess style to their door.

Gavin sighed happily, internally. Crisis averted, for now, anyway. He smiled, kissing Michael back and reveling in just how soft Michael's lips always seemed to be, no matter how chapped or swollen they were. It was unfair, really. And how he smelled like him and cologne and a mixture of everything Gavin loved. "Yeah it does Michael." _Or horribly deformed and usually blown up into a million bits_ , he wanted to tack on to the end of the sentence, but decided not to.

He moved to unbuckle his seat belt but Michael seemed to already be on it - damn you, Mogar - and moved to open the door, but Michael seemed to already be on that too. He pouted. "Am I ever gonna be able t'do _anything_ for myself now, Michael? Well, I guess you can't really pee f'me." he teased, squeaking when he was picked up. "Put me down you little prick!" he squealed, his tone showing no signs of venom. He huffed, but settled for throwing his arm around Michael's neck so he wouldn't fall.

 

* * *

 

It was weird, being carried up the stairs - the complete and utter fear of falling flat on his head or his bum was always there and it gave him a horrible thought that he didn't even want to say. When they were finally to the door, he wiggled out of Michael's grip and unlocked the door, opening it so he could walk in. "Michael m'really hungry. I want... oh, Christ wot do I want? No, no, not me..." he went into his own little world for a moment, talking to the babies. "Wot do Thing one and Thing Two want, yeah? Wot's that? Hm. I don't think Michael can make that..."

Michael pressed himself against Gavin's back, hands sliding up under his clothes to rub against his stomach in what he hoped was a soothing way, pushing up on his tip toes to get a better angle for a slow string of neck kisses.

It was a mixture of excitement about the pregnancy and a relief that he could go back to his old physically affectionate ways now that Gavin wasn't hiding the small bump that he traced carefully now. He was just starting to worry in the past week that Gavin's old self image problems were creeping back, that the full length mirror in the bedroom would somehow find its way back into the bathroom, where Gavin had moved it back when his overnight visits became more frequent in their relationship. But those problems had eased with Gavin's admittance of liking feminine clothes, and Michael's encouragement that he wear them.

"Can't make what?" He asked, cracking an eye open as he nosed at the back of Gavin's ear. "I am here to protect and provide, I can make whatever you want, babe."

 

Gavin closed his eyes at the feeling of Michael coming up behind him and he purred, low in his throat and for almost no reason at all. His smile was curled up just as the edges of his lips and he leaned back a bit, giving Michael the appropriate height similarity to do as he wished. He was off in his own little world, his hands now over Michael's, thinking about their life together now and how they would both have a baby to hold always in several months and who would do diaper duty and the cut little outfits and the baby shower(s) - did you have one or more? - oh and the gender reveal party.

"Hm? Oh, I think we're all... sort of cravi--don't laugh Michael, please--craving uh, sauerkraut, b-but not like.. I dunno I just want a can of it like not the little can an-and I want Twix bars too, but not to--okay maybe t'gether." he spewed out all at once, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment because that was by far the weirdest thing he could ever possibly cra--oh wait, no. There was another. "A-And...wet br--no, no never mind nope, just uh, the other stuff, yeah?"

"Well, you are right, I can't cook that, but I can get it for you, no problem," Michael said with a final lingering little kiss to the neck before gently guiding Gavin over to the couch and settling a controller in his hands, and the tv remote within reach. "Stay right here and relax and I'll deliver, babe." He kissed the top of Gavin's head before leaving.


	2. Slip-Ups.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael goes out to get Gavin his pregnancy-craved food and Gavin cleans the house. It leads to video games and sex. But one single movement - maybe a clenching stomach - causes Gavin to panic. And Michael wonders why.

It didn't take him long, returning twenty minutes later, victorious. While he didn't put the foods together maybe how Gavin had wanted, he still brought a plate to the couch, twix bars still wrapped on one side, and a bowl of sauerkraut on the other side, he dangled it in front of Gavin, before trading him the plate for the controller.

Gavin shook his head. "Don't want it cooked." he stated simply, his eyes popping open when he could feel Michael's body start moving him. He was pushed over to the couch in the most loving way possible and he sat down reluctantly, pouting a bit when he was handed the controller. He huffed, sticking his tongue out at the other man when he left. And, noticing that Michael was actually gone, he got up and chose to clean the apartment - something he'd never done before. He rearranged things so they were the way they were supposed to be, alphabetized the entire video game and DVD collection, cleaned files off his laptop and got himself a drink - all in the twenty minutes that Michael was gone.

He was quick to sit back down when he could hear the lock turning, the drink in his cup settling still as he 'unpaused' the game and continued playing. "That didn't take you long." he commented, giving Michael a weird look before taking the plate and immediately digging in, thankful the sauerkraut wasn't cooked. The smell was probably enough to make anyone else sick but to him it was like sex, and he down it and the Twix - _maybe_ together - all at once like a rabid dog. Or a zombie. Or something like that. "Bloody. Hell, that was amazing. You're the best n' I promise t'brush my teeth before I kiss you."

"You cleaned while I was gone." Michael said, delicately kissing Gavin's cheek as he took his plate and disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a drink for himself. He set it on the table before toeing off his shoes, and settling on the couch next to Gavin.

He pushed and pulled a little, finally settling into something of a comfortable cuddle, laying back against the arm of the couch, with Gavin between his legs, back flush to Michael's chest. He picked up the discarded controller, cheek resting against the top of Gavin's head as he fiddled around in the game, socked foot rubbing against the fur of Gavin's leg.

"Did not!" Gavin retorted, though it was empty as fuck because yeah, he might have cleaned most of the house (which was spotless regardlessly). He moved to accomodate Michael's needs, molding his body with the other man's seamlessly - as if they were made for each other. The only thing that felt new and out of place but also perfectly in place, was, well, Gavin's baby bump. His hands rested on it idly as Michael picked up the controller and started playing around in GTA V, using his character.

It was sort of like the atmosphere changed completely when Michael moved his foot along his leg - like Michael was asking for something but he wasn't quite there yet. Gavin new that entire event like the back of his hand. Michael wanted something. He didn't know what yet, but he was sure he had an idea, considering the other was paying no attention to the game, at least not that Gavin could tell. "You're gonna go off--the... bridge." he mumbled towards the end, squeaking and moving around in his makeshift boyfriend chair until he was comfortable. He was now resting his nose against Michael's neck, taking in how comforting his heartbeat was when he could feel it. Michael was warm and maybe a little squishy and he loved every bit of it. Maybe a little too much.

"Michael, why aren't you payin' attention t'the game?" Gavin finally asked - he kind of wanted to make the man blush, or at leasted a litte flustered - while his hands came up to the controller. His fingers curled around Michael's and he paused the game, pulled the controller out of his hands and rested them on his stomach. "You never _not_ pay attention, Michael." Gavin's tone changed drastically as well, from his normally squawking voice to something entirely different and _definitely_ noticable.

"Huh?" Michael blinked, letting the controller be taken away as he looked down at Gavin the best he could. He was totally paying attention to uh, the mission he was doing. Was he doing a mission? Was he in multiplayer? He decided to frown instead.

"I'm paying attention I was just making sure you were," he tried to reason, thought he was absentmindedly getting his hands under Gavin's clothes again, touching at the skin and smoothing over his favorite little places. "I was uh," he swallowed and blushed before finally giving up, and pressing his red face into Gavin's shoulder.

"Look we haven't uh, in a while and, you look good in my clothes, and you were weird about cuddling and-" He cut himself off with a miserable little groan, balling up his fists in the shirt and hoodie Gavin was still wearing. "You're not being very fair about this, babe."

Gavin was positively giggling at the way Michael was reacting to him asking about why he wasn't paying attention. "You're real cute when you're all flustered, Michael." Gavin whispered, letting Michael's hands roam all over his body. It felt amazing, and he couldn't help but shift in his lap, grinding against the man while he continued to be flustered. "I am bein' fair, love. I don't think it gets any fairer, when m'just as horny as you are." he cooed, "'sides, it's gettin' real warm now and it's all your fault." he whispered.

He didn't get up, however, only turned so his mouth was against Michael's neck. Gavin kissed lightly, nearly purring as he did so because _wow_  hormones. "W-we can try, y'know? J-Just.. wear a condom. I don't want them t'taste you, c-cos I feel like that can happen n' also try not t'poke them, love, yeah?"

"Jesus fucking Christ Gavin," Michael groaned, squirming away and giving him a very, very gentle shove. "It was kinda hot until you talked about my unborn kids tasting my jizz." He huffed, tugging Gavin back flush against him, trying to give the most annoyed snuggles to ever be witnessed.

"That's not even how anatomy works, fuck," he grumbled, finding a way up the back of the hoodie to get his hand out the neck hole to pet through Gavin's hair. "Come on, you moron." He sighed, shifting and Picking Gavin back up, carrying him to the bedroom and maybe banging Gavin's head on the doorframe, accidentally, but you know, gently.

Gavin huffed. "H-How d'you know, you've never been pregnant!" he replied coyly, squeaking at the shove but being happy when he was pulling back in. He snuggled up for a little bit but made his signature noises as he felt Michael's hand go up the back of his hoodie. He was thankful his hands weren't freezing cold and settled against it, frowning when he was picked up so that he could be carried. He wanted to walk. "How is it 'c'mon, you moron' when you're bloody _carrying_ me, Michael?" He was surprisingly silent when his head hit the doorframe, and wiggled out of his grip, climbing onto the bed until he was sitting up on his knees, facing Michael.

He held out his arms until he could reach Michael's shirt and then hauled him in for a less-than-innocent kiss, nearly crushing his lips against his. He wanted to reel back when their teeth clanked together but suffered through it, his hands securing themselves on either side of Michael's neck so that he wouldn't fall off the edge of the bed. His own arousal was starting to take over, faster than he had imagined (probably because of his hormones) but that wasn't an issue. He knew Michael would help. "You're so unfair."

Michael made a noise of surprise at being dragged in, mouth open to say something before it was covered. He licked over Gavin's teeth as an apology, resting one hand over Gavin's on his neck. He put his other arm around Gavin's back, guiding him backwards to the pillows and crawling backwards with him, until he was hovering over him.

Michael couldn't help but chuckle, breaking off the kiss to relieve Gavin of his shirt and hoodie, nose pressed into the crook of Gavin's neck as he mouthed over his collarbone. "How am I the one who's unfair now?" He asked, sitting up to get rid of his glasses, and his own shirt before going back to plant his mouth on Gavin's neck. He still smelled like Michael from earlier, and it was common enough knowledge that Michael was a little bit of a possesive lover, and his own smell all over Gavin, a pregnant Gavin, went straight to his dick for reasons only his lizard brain knew.

Gavin moved his body completely in time with Michael's, using his boyfriend's neck as support so he wouldn't get that feeling of falling a great height against. His arms went up, his shirt and hoodie came off and he scrambled as much as he could to get his shorts off too, his socks staying on. "M-Mm, c-cos you're all, hotness n' teeth n' hair n'buff n' bloody perfect n' m'all fat n' pregnant and real hormonal." he admitted, inhaling sharply when Michael's shirt came off and his teeth sunk into his neck. It was a little overwhelming, but it wasn't like he gave a shit.

"You're just. Not bl-bloody fair." Gavin mumbled, though it wasn't unhappily. He was warm, far too warm, and pushed his women's boy-short underwear down, one hand securing itself back around Michael's neck while he stroked himself with the other. He realized that wouldn't benefit him because it didn't benefit his boyfriend and moved his hands down, getting his jeans unbuttoned with trembling fingers. "W-Wot kind of bloody zipper is this? Why's it fuckin' locked?"

"It's locked cuz you don't think you're perfect too. Hands up, keep them there." Michael said gently, swatting Gavin's hands away from his zipper and taking his wrists, settling them above Gavin's head and letting go. "Don't move 'em until I think you understand how gorgeous you are right now," Michael murmured as he kissed the tip of Gavin's nose, warm large palms stroking down his sides.

"See how unfair you think I am now," he mumbled into Gavin's neck, unable to help himself and sucking a mark low down, the perfect place to make it just peek out of Gavin's shirt collar. It wasn't long before he was distracting Gavin with sucking at his nipples, tugging his panties back up so he could smooth his palm over the bulge in them. He traveled lower slowly, paying careful attention to and laving kisses over the bump in his belly. "These look new, I like them," he commented on the panties before dipping his tongue under the waistline, promptly pulling it back out and slinding down farther so he could mouth at Gavin's dick under the cloth.

Gavin frowned, moving his hands up with Michael's until they were above his head. "But wot if they go numb, Michael?" he asked, but didn't really think anything of it when his nose was kissed. If Michael's whisper in his ear wasn't enough to make him squirm, the hickey he was currently sucking into his skin was. It seemed as if his boyfriend _wanted_ him to squirm and squeal and come right there, with hitting his favorite spot. "S-So unfair, you prick." he whined, eyes following Michael's head while he sucked at his nipples. God bless him for dealing with the hair.

He sighed, just loud enough where the other could hear it, before whining again when the panties brushed over his already-sensitive skin. "Bought 'em cos my old pair ripped, _rememer, MIchael_?" Gavin mumbled with a little bit of sass, recalling a few months ago when, in a fit of arousal, Michael had ripped his favorite pair of panties off of his body. It was both fun and upsetting when he realized he'd have to get a new pair, because sewing them was impossible. Gavin's next sentence - 'Can't even see you with this bloody bump' - was lost as he curled his toes, feeling Michael's warm and slightly slimy tongue lick him gently. He was literally seconds from throwing a temper tantrum. " _Michael I swear t'Christ if you don't st-stop teasin' m'going to go back t'Geoff's and leave you aroused._ "

"Okay, go to Geoff's, but I'm keeping all your stuff." Michael reasoned, still teasing Gavin through his underwear, darkening the wet spot as he sucked the head pressing his tongue against it firmly.

He did care about Gavin though, giving in eventually and tugging the waistband down, changing his mind halfway through and getting rid of them all together. Finally happy and settled between Gavin's spread legs, he started with his balls, breathing against them before licking long slow stripes over the scar there, gentle nibbles and sucking on one side, and then the other. He let his fingers ghost over Gavin's shaft, completely avoiding the head just to be an asshole for a little bit longer.

Gavin frowned. "Fine." he mumbled, and even though he wished nothing more than to card his fingers through Michael's hair and tug and make the other just as flustered as he was, he knew he couldn't and instead just squirmed, trying to get as much pleasure as possible without alerting Michael that he was trying to get as much pleasure as possible. " _Michael_ y'know how much I hate when yo--" He moaned as quietly as possible, his mouth falling open in a silent 'o' as he desperately tried to watch what his boyfriend was doing.

That didn't work, considering his baby bump was _just_ in the way, but, whatever. Not seeing it was just as fine. But then he got desperate. Michael sucking and nibbling and licking and touching just wasn't cutting it anymore, and he could feel himself swell even more than he had before. "M-Michael, please, y-you're still teasin'!" He nearly growled, his cheeks now flushed.

"Ohhh tease it," Michael mumbled, stifling a giggle into Gavin's thigh. Sobering up quickly, he pet Gavin's hip, leaning up to take him into his mouth properly, taking a deep breath through his nose before taking his whole length down, flaunting his deep throat skills that Gavin didn't have.

He held it for a second, swallowing around him for the flutter of contraction before lifting up and exhaling through his nose. He started up a lazy rhythm after that, sucking as he moved up and down, tugging the foreskin down and tonguing over the head. He stroked what he couldn't get into his mouth, ocassionally pausing to spread kisses over the underside and head.

Gavin was half tempted to bring his legs up instead of just keeping them spread - partly because his legs were going numb and partly because he wanted to feel more like a girl - and he did, pulling them up halfway. He couldn't take not holding onto Michael's hair and brought his hands down defiantly, tangling his fingers in the auburn curls he knew all too well. "B-Bollocks, Michael please." he whined now, rolling his hips to push further into that wet heat that was his boyfriend's mouth.

"T-This is s'posed t'be about you, n-not me, l-let me have a t-turn!" Gavin cried out, though quiet as it was, when Michael ran his tongue over his head. He pushed on Michael's head, wanting so very badly to please his boyfriend because _goddammit_  he _could_  deepthroat because he'd _been_  practising and he _wanted to show off_.

Michael sucked hard, humming around the tip of Gavin's dick as he thought about it, fingers pressing at the delicate skin just underneath his balls.

"Nah, I'm not done with you yet,'" He said, flicking Gavin's wrists. "Hands back up, didn't say you could move them yet. I'll give you something good soon, alright?" He said as he moved back up, kissing Gavin's nose with his wet, swollen mouth, before kissing him properly, hands smoothing though his hair.

He broke away a little too soon, rolling to the side to dig out the condoms and lube, only taking the lube with him as he slid back down, lifting himself up to peek over the bump as he slicked his fingers up. "You act like getting you like this isn't good for me too."

Gavin groaned, but it was quickly replaced with a happy hum as Michael's lips pressed against his. He liked it when his lips were swollen and wet because they were nearly twice as plump as they were before, and it'd be a lie if Gavin said he didn't want those lips around his cock for all of eternity. His arms were pinned back up and he frowned, but nodded. "Okay, Mic-Michael." he stated.

He watched as Michael moved about, getting the proper things for him. "Y-Yeah but, but I w-want t'show you somethin'!" he whined, even kicking his legs for effect, though he didn't mind that he wasn't pleasuring Michael. His jaw would probably hurt if he did. Gavin moved to give the other easier access, spreading and lifting his ass up just enough to where it was teasing.

Michael hushed him with a kiss to his thigh, before deciding to crawl back up and shut him up with another proper kiss, fingers teasing down between his legs and rubbing at his hole.

"I got you, babe. You can hold on to me if you wanna," He mumbled, getting distracted with his mouth over the skin of Gavin's neck as he pushed one finger in slowly, taking his time and planning on opening Gavin up like he was virgin. "Shit you're so warm, fuck I missed this, missed you," he babbled, unable to get himself to shut up even during sex, mouth hovering somewhere near Gavin's ear as he started to move his finger slowly, using it's full length and curling slowly on the upward thrust.

Gavin could feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks when Michael came in for a kiss, and it only got worse as he teased him. He couldn't even form proper words, his brain choosing to focus on pleasure, and apparently _all_ of the freckles on Michael's perfect, peachy cheeks while he was being prepped. His eyes fluttered shut at the sound of his boyfriend's voice mumbling to him, _about_  him. It brought a sense of security. He didn't know why.

"M-M'not gonna break, Michael." Gavin whispered against his lips, pressing his forehead against the redhead's while one arm wrapped around his neck, the other moving between them until his fingers wrapped around Michael's shaft, pumping slowly just because he could now. He brought his hand back up so he could spit on it, reach back down and pump a little easier. He'd never get used to Michael being circumcised, never, ever, ever, and he made a mental note before Michael's fingers brushed over his prostate for half a second to set a rule that if they had a boy, he would _not_ be getting circumcised. Two boys? No way, still keeping it.

Michael's breath hitched in his throat, stuttered breath fanning over Gavin's cheek as he closed his own eyes to the sensation of a hand around his dick. "Never make it easy on me, fuck" he grumbled, working in a second finger and twisting a little, his plan of slow suddenly taking a backseat because holy fuck he hadn't had someone else touch his dick in weeks and all of it was suddenly catching up to him.

He curled at just the right time, shifting to get the angle with practiced ease, pressing gently against the little bundle of nerves. He spread his fingers out over it, still moving with a steady back and forth, but touching Gavin's prostate in the most annoying off beat way he could think of.

Gavin's hand gripped Michael's dick with more pressure when he hit his prostate again, and it only became worse. He was trying to be civil, he really was, but the way Michael's fingers worked inside of him was making him _just not have it_. He whined, deep in the back of his throat, and arched, trying to get more friction. His brain flashed a single idea and all it took was a roll of Gavin's hips before he got both cocks in his hand. With a devilish, yet lust-filled grin, he started to roll his hips, playing dirty even though he probably shouldn't have.

"M-Michael, please, pl-please I... _Michael I need you inside of me,_ now _._ " he finally growled, his entire body sitting up for a moment while he tried to make Michael's fingers stop, because if he didn't, he was probably going to orgasm and come right then and there.

"Yeah.. Yeah, don't.. hurt yourself, calm down." Michael breathed, like all the air rushed out of his lungs at the same time. His shaking hands as he took them away his only tell at how badly he was affected. He took Gavin's wrists in his hands and moved tehm away, taking in another shaky breath as he sat back on his heels to get the condom on, probably not doing the best job in his haste, but Gavin was already knocked up.

He grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed, tapping Gavin's hip to have him lift up so he could slide it under him for better support, then took hold of his thighs to tug them up around his waist. "Ready?" He asked, even though he knew the answer, guiding himself with one hand as he pushed in slowly, head dropping to rest his forehead against Gavin's. "Fuck you're so tight, it's always fucking surprising I don't care how many times we do this, ffuck."

Gavin wanted to mewl, but he didn't, because he didn't want to scare him because when he mewled, it _may_ have sounded like he was in pain. He allowed his wrists to be moved and bit his lip, trying desperately not to smile even though, well, he did smile so big it hurt his face. "R-Remind me t' _never_  let you without bloody sex for more than three months. You get all..." he made noises, throwing his hand around while he lifted his hips and spread his legs as far as they would go instead of around his boyfriend's waist.

It just felt better that way. "Ready." Gavin replied. He was sitting up halfway, propped up on his elbows until he could feel himself being penetrated. His head fell back and he exhaled deeply, relaxing himself while he tried not to giggle at Michael's words. Silly boy. "Well I do ha-happen t'do the proper exercises, you arse." he whispered, pecking his boyfriend's lips while he cemented his fingers in his hair. He pulled him in for a deep kiss, rolling his hips to get the party started.

"Shutupshutupshutup," Michael gasped inot Gavin's mouth, before remembering that kisses also shut people up and how good Gavin's tongue tasted. It didn't take him long to find a rhythm, but after not doing this for so long, and how long he'd taken to work Gavin up, this wasn't going to be a testament to his stamina. Maybe they could go a second time.

Gavin's hands in his hair wasn't helping, pulling at all the right spots to ensure a speedy end for Michael, though he did his best to Bring Gavin with him, fiddling around for the best angle, sucking on gavni's bottom lip as he tried up and to the right a little bit.

Gavin giggled, but kissed Michael back as best as he could because he knew already that he was close to his peak - and it was the same on Gavin's end. All of his hormones were just rushing all over the place and his breathing went shallow, his kissing becoming needy and his hips rolling in ways that he didn't even _know_ he could do (okay, that was a lie, it had been the same when he was pregnant before, but this felt different with two little ones in his womb). "M-Michael, Michael, _please_." he breathed, tipping his head back and to the side as if presenting his neck.

Which he was doing. Gavin wanted release just as bad as Michael did and he really, really needed his boyfriend to jerk him off - but the words were just not forming. All that came out were a string of 'michael's and 'please's and 'fuck me's and 'bollocks's that he couldn't exactly control. He felt like he was on fire with each thrust and he could feel his hair matting to his forehead, not used to being so warm but also not caring. Last time he checked, he didn't _please_ to look as pretty as the boys in the porn films.

Michael took the opportunity to press his face into the offered stretch of neck, too distracted by everything else to keep up with kissing, but not enough to mouth absentmindedly at the skin there. He worked a hand between them, getting a grip on Gavin's shaft and pulling the foreskin down to rub his thumb over the head.

His babble narrowed down to a chant of Gavin's name between numerous curses, fingers fisting in the sheets where he was holding himself up, trying not to crush Gavin down into the sheets, Gavin was warmer, hotter than he'd ever been and maybe in a little more than just a temperature way, and Michael could feel the sweat rolling down his back as he started to lose his rhythm.

Gavin's panting increased in pitched until Michael pulled his foreskin back. Then it was silent cursing, silent moaning and inhaling so sharply he thought he broke his lung. His mouth fell open and his face contorted into what could be thought of as pain, but it obviously wasn't as he rolled his hips, coming to the sound of Michael panting and how he was mouthing at his neck. It caused his vision to turn white around the edges and he swore he saw tiny little star-like sparkles, but, that could have just been his imagination.

"F-f-f-fuck, M-Michael pl-please, c-come." he begged now, hazel eyes completely clouded over with arousal, overstimulation and hypersensitivity. But it felt fucking _amazing_  and he didn't want to say it, but he fucking loved it when it was like this. Though, the way his stomach clenched had him furiously clawing at Michael to get off him. "M-Michael pl-please, I-I think there's s-s-somethin' wrong!"

It was always when Gavin went dead quiet, nothing but staccato breathing that Michael knew he'd done his job, even if the warm wetness across his hand wasn't an indicator. He was so close himself, Gavin's name on the tip of his tongue as tightness around his dick shot up sevenfold.

"M'Gonna, I-" He tipped right over the edge, grinding to a halt as his orgasm zinged through, abruptly cut short by the panicked sound in Gavin's voice, He was off of him in an sinstant, hands hovering nervously as he kneeled, face still red and sweaty from his orgasm, the aftershocks of which went completely unfelt, adrenaline spiked in his body the twist of fear in Gavin's mouth. "What? What is it?"

Gavin was shaking, and it definitely wasn't because of his orgasm anymore. His 'something's wrong' turned into a mantra of 'please, christ, not again' and 'no, no, no', completely forgetting that Michael was _right there_. "O-Oh God n-no, not again, pl-please I-I can't do it again, I-I can't, I-I I won't." he mumbled, clutching his stomach even though it had relaxed. He leaned forward and reached down underneath of him and Michael, feeling.

The last time this had happened, there was blood. He almost regretted touching himself because he could feel wet, and panic surged through him. His eyes unclouded and became alert, only to find himself panicking over nothing when he brought it up and it was nothing but clear. Well, as clear as blue-tinted lube could be. He swallowed then, his breathing still not evening out and Michael still forgotten as he checked to make sure. He touched around, waited in silence for a contraction to hit.... Nothing. There was nothing. He almost wanted to cry, mostly out of relief, but partly out of fear because _fuck_ , he'd just done a _real_  big dumb in front of Michael Jones. "B-Bollocks." he whispered, sitting up completely while he hid his face in his hands, his hormones on complete high while he tried to get himself under control.

Anyone who said terrifying moments slowed down when they where happening was full of shit because Michael sat and watched in what seemed to be fast forward before his brain prodded him, and he laid a hand on Gavin's shoulder, shifting to sit next to him.

"Babe? Are you.. alright?" He asked quietly, failing to keep his voice steady. "Gavin?" He wanted to ask about 'not again' but right now he needed to know if they needed a fucking ambulance or something.

It took Gavin a moment to get his body under control, but he finally calmed down and looked over, nodding. "Y-Yeah, m'-m'alright, yeah. J-Just... g-got a cramp, is all." he mumbled, his eyes shifting to look down at his baby bump. He ran his hands over it and closed his eyes, thankful that it wasn't what he thought it was. But it was far too close to what it had felt like to cramp up and have his body enter what felt like shutdown mode. "I... just... yeah--I-I didn't mean t'scare you."

He felt guilty now, having such an immediate reaction to something he'd never experienced before. Daniel and him had never _actually_ had sex when he was pregnant. Mostly because he was too busy throwing up or feeling so sick that he wanted to curl up and die. The only difference was that he didn't actually want his body to go ahead and let what was inside of him die. Gavin took Michael's hand and placed it over his belly button, his hand massaging his boyfriend's. "J-Just got scared, I guess. S-Since it's rare n' all th-that men get pregnant... I didn't--I thought it was somethin' else."

"You sure? We could call the doctor if you want?" Michael asked, voice dropping down a few octaves back to normal as the panic sort of washed away. He pushed Gavin's hair away from his eyes with his free hand, the other starting to move in slow, hopefully soothing circles over Gavin's belly.

He nudged Gavin over on to his side so he could spoon up behind him, presssed close and attempting to cradle him closer. He was quiet for a while, offering up physical comfort as he thought of a good way to ask what he wanted to, stretching his fingers up to lace with Gavin's.

Gavin shook his head. "N-No, no it's alright. I-It's just... a new feeling... m'stomach clenching when m'pregnant n' coming, I guess." He tried to joke, rolling over onto his side so that Michael could spoon him. He closed his eyes at his hand rubbing his stomach, since it felt amazing and relaxing. But he could tell that he was still tense; something that Michael Jones just _never_  was. "Is there somethin' wrong with _you_  though, love?" He chose to ask.

Gavin moved from being spooned until the pillow was out from under his hips and he was laying on his back comfortably while the turned his head to look at his boyfriend. "Something... something's troubling you, innit?" he asked, bringing his own hand up to stroke at Michael's cheek. He already knew what it was, given he'd outright said the words 'oh god, not again' and he just wanted to get it over with.

Michael took a deep breath, putting his hand over Gavin's on his face and closing his eyes. Gavin was just far enough away that his sight was making him blurry anyway. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked instead, trying to get himself to calm down from still wanting to jump out of bed, condom still on his dick and call the doctor.

"Michael, yes, m'fine, I promise. But somethin's up with you n' if you don't spill it, I'll...." Gavin thought for a moment, peeling his eyes away from Michael's form to look around the room. "Oh! I'll break your bloody glasses. There. Yeah. Mhm. Fair trade." he said, grabbing onto his glasses without actually smudging them. His arms stayed extended out, but after a while he just put them on Michael so he could see.

"Please, tell me wot's wrong." Gavin begged now, moving to look at Michael in the state he was in. He knew the other couldn't do it himself and took it upon himself to pull the condom off and dispose of it, fix his boxers and pull the blankets over them because he had a sudden rush of being cold.

Michael just dragged Gavin back to him once the covers were over them, hand moving and skimming over his shoulders, back and hips, touching him gently and making sure he was real, and alive and alright in his own way. He took another deep breath, rubbing his nose against Gavin's shoulder, then let it out slow as if it would maybe dislodge whatever thing felt stuck in his chest. When it didn't move, he tried one more time before asking quietly, muffled behind Gavin's skin, "What did you mean not again?"


	3. Repeated History.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took another deep breath, rubbing his nose against Gavin's shoulder, then let it out slow as if it would maybe dislodge whatever thing felt stuck in his chest. When it didn't move, he tried one more time before asking quietly, muffled behind Gavin's skin, "What did you mean not again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sads/Filler chapter, I wish I could have made it longer but there really wasn't much we could go on! Stay tuned for a possible 'flashback' chapter that won't go in here, it'll be in a different set of works, but it'll be here soon!
> 
> WARNINGS FOR: Talk of Miscarriages/stillbirth and all the emotions that come with it!

Gavin swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry. His gaze followed the light patterns the lamp beside the bed was making and he focused on anything that wasn't Michael, trying to think of a good way to say what he wanted to say without angering him or making him upset. "Means... means is' happened before. M-Means it scares me every time I feel a not-right thing with m'body cos m'scared I'll lose them. Cos is' happened before." he mumbled, his voice monotone.

His cheeks flushed and he was almost terrified to move. Maybe staying still would help. "Means i-it might happen again. N' it means I was so scared t'tell you cos... cos I didn't want you t'worry. s'not like it would have worked... you would have found out sooner or later." Gavin whispered, playing with Michael's fingers on his stomach, hoping that would calm him or at least distract him.

"That's the kind of thing you would usually tell the person you've been with for over a year. Like, sometimes things like that come up, maybe," Michael sighed, sound more tired than upset or angry. He wiggled the hand Gavin wasn't playing with free, pushing his glasses up and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That's a big thing, Gav. It- You could have told me, we could have been more careful than we were, then you wouldn't even have to worry- we- shit. I was right there the whole time and you didn't even tell the doctors? That's a thing they should probably know Gavin, that would have been a great time to bring it up-" He cut himself off, jaw clicking shut as his voice and the line of his body started to roll toward anger. Of all the things Gavin needed right now, Michael being angry with him wasn't one of them.

Gavin swallowed, clearly ready for an onslaught of anger that he could hear building in Michael's voice. He tried to sound strong instead of timid, but it didn't really work. "I-I was reckless, M-Michael, I-I w-was 18. A-And it was with Dan and we just... I didn't know how I could br-bring it up." His voice cracked as he was speaking, the tears he'd been holding back spilling over in silent downfall. "I-I just... I di-didn't want you... t-to worry. I d-didn't want you t-to be _scared_  o-of our pregnancy. I wanted...I wanted us t'be happy about it... I can't go through it again, I just can't b-but you were so happy wh-when you saw them... we, we were blessed."

He still refused to look up at Michael and curled up his body as best he could, hearing Michael's voice rise with his anger levels. His only means of comfort - his boyfriend's hand against his stomach - left and he balled his hands into fists along the sheets. "S-She already knows. I-I told her two weeks ago a-and she said t'w-wait until I was f-further along, m'so sorry M-Michael pl-please, i-it's not something I c-can just... tell s-someone. I-I had to birth h-her. I-I s-s-s-saw how g-grey sh-she was n' h-how _lifeless_ she was and they took her away, I couldn't even look at her w-without g-gagging c-cos I was so bloody disgusted with m'self! "

"She-she looked just like him. I-I didn't e-even t-tell m'mum n'dad 't-'til a d-day after the incident." Gavin said, calming his own voice down because he couldn't, he just couldn't stress himself out. "I-I'll go t'G-Geoff's i-if you don't wa-want t'look at me anymore."

"Hey, hey hey no no," It was automatic how quickly he went to comfort Gavin, dragging him up against his chest and petting his hair, blunt nails scratching gently into the back of Gavin's scalp in the way he knew he liked. "That's not what I want, I'm sorry," he said sincerely, guilt flooding in because nothing made Michael feel like shit more than Gavin crying. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd ever seen Gavin cry, and now he had a second finger to add to himself being the cause.

"Don't cry okay? I'm gonna take care of you, we're gonna try to make sure it doesn't happen again." He mumbled soothingly into Gavin's hair, his other hand petting down his back.

Gavin was expecting Michael to fight back but it didn't happen, if the warm embrace he was being pulled into was anything to go by. He relaxed into his grip almost instantly, pulling his arms tight around Michael's neck and upper back. He couldn't really _stop_ the tears, and instead settled for crying into his shoulder until he was calm again - which took roughly a few moments. "I-I can't stop cr-crying. m-m'sorry. I-It's the h-hormones now." he whispered, willing away the flashbacks of just how tiny his daughter would have been; the doctors had told him she would have weighed 7 pounds fully developed and nice and tall, but instead she was one and a half pounds of skin and bones and _fuck Gavin couldn't think about it anymore_. He focused on Michael's breathing instead, at his words.

He caught onto the 'try and make sure' and he knew exactly what Michael meant. It gave him a sense of comfort that Michael understood that it could happen again but they'd do everything they could to make sure it wouldn't. Which was perfectly fine. He let out a sigh of relief. "C-Can we b-book an appointment w-with Sheila again? F-For tomorrow... or something? I just... I just want t'm-make sure... St-stress is bad for the baby--babies, and... and I just want t'make sure they'll be alright." he asked, his voice quiet in Michael's ear as he pressed his cheek against him affectionately.

"Yeah, better to be the nervous parents that call about everything than the ones who don't call about something important. You do still have another appointment in two weeks still, gonna have one for a while now," Michael said as he kissed Gavin's forehead.

"Let's take a fucking nap, and we'll see if we can call when we get up, or in the morning at least. It was kind of a busy morning, and I'm bushed." He sighed, tangling their legs together cradling Gavin to his chest, fingers drawing lazy circles on his hip.

Gavin nodded. "Y-Yeah, that's... that's how it happened the first time. Lots of-of uh, appointments." he mumbled, turning into Michael's kiss on his forehead. He agreed with Michael - all of that crying and the flashbacks and the sex and just that day in particular was horrid and horrible and he was _exhausted_.

He molded his body to Michael's, letting his legs tangle with Michael's while he tried to keep a good distance between their stomachs. Or maybe none at all. He didn't know, he just hoped, and prayed for most of their 'nap' that things would go over well this time and that he wouldn't have a repeat of 2006. He couldn't deal with it again.


	4. Confrontations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael talks to the babies, Gavin brings up Tottenham, Michael posts a tweet with a picture about the kids and Geoff finds out. There's no lunch scene though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another filler chapter because the two of us (stupidrtblog and slagfable) are really bad at doing any sort of scene with more than two people (that involves eating). So we skipped that, but I left the ending pretty closed. 
> 
> See the FAKE tweets here: http://stupidrtblog.tumblr.com/private/66857092822/tumblr_mw6xcniRMU1ssmhxb  
> The Dress that Gavin is wearing is here: http://www.pinterest.com/pin/455285843550974539/

Michael woke before Gavin, slowly at first, mostly just enjoying the way Gavin felt in his arms. Gavin was on his back, Michael curled into his side. The closeness was amazing, having not had it in weeks. It was normal for the two of them to get busy, doing different things away from each other or even travelling, not getting much more than hugs and a few hello and goodbye kisses, but the lack of contact had gone on for almost a month, and Michael missed it more than anything.  
  
He was content to just snuggle his boy, until his hand traced it's way down the trail of hair on Gavin's stomach, finding the curve that had been the reason for lack of contact for so long. The warm post sleep fuzz cleared away from his brain instantly as he felt along the bump, deciding to have a little heart to heart with his children while Gavin slept. He laid his head on Gavin's chest, fingers flexing over Gavin's stomach as he opened his mouth and then immediately closed it.  
  
Michael Jones could talk into a microphone about seemingly nothing for hours, but it seemed like he had no idea what to say to his own children. He decided to maybe say what you're supposed to do when you first meet someone.  
  
  
"Hey, I'm your dad."

* * *

Gavin was sound asleep while Michael was awake and he was having weird dreams again. They weren't particularly bad, just... weird. Like right now, he was birthing a pair of alien children, that had tentacles for genitalia and had eyes that looked more like Lilith from Supernatural than human, but Gavin found himself loving them just like he would any other time. As it faded into another memory, or something, it was showing Michael with the same type of alien body parts, except he had little purple freckles and purple tinted skin. His tentacle was purple too, and rather large.  
  
He liked this dream. It was nice. It was homely. And nothing seemed bad. It was all perfect. He was still in a half-asleep daze when he woke up, thinking about the things he'd dreamed of. He didn't even think of it when Michael started talking to his stomach, because it was happening in the dream. Or it wasn't. He wasn't really sure. But it was nice, so he stayed still and didn't let him know he was awake. He wanted to hear so much more, and he didn't want Michael to be scared into silence because he was awake and that totally wasn't manly.  
  
Except it was. Gavin shifted until he was comfortable, his head off to the side of the pillow with his stomach laying up towards the ceiling. He even moved his legs so that they wouldn't go numb, because God knows the were getting swollen.  
  
Michael quieted as Gavin shifted, but once he was sure that he was still asleep, his walked two of his fingers over his stomach, picking back up on his one sided conversation.  
  
"Okay, so, first of all. You guys are kind of fucked, cuz I don't know anything about being a dad. What if one of you likes sports? I suck at sports, so.. try not to like sports?" He wrinkled his nose, huffing at the stupid shit he was spewing right now. "No you should totally like sports if that's what you're into. Geoff likes sports, he can teach me about field goals in hockey or whatever. No, Barbara probably knows more about hockey than Geoff..."  
  
Gavin wanted to snort but he didn't; he was waking up fully now and shifted again until he was comfortable - one of the twins had their little leg right near his bladder and he swore the little devil was going to kick it - but he wasn't that far along yet. He wrinkled his nose in Michael's distracted haze and just listened, wishing he could grab his phone and film this because it was just too perfect. Michael's little coos, how soft his voice was and how he was just generally acting.  
  
He did wake up after a little while though, acting like he didn't even hear Michael talking - but he slipped up soon enough. "Ngh," he yawned, "Barbara knows loads about hockey, she's Canadian, 'member?" he mumbled, his voice thick with post-sleep. He let his eyes lull open until he could see Michael on his baby bump and took his hand in his. "M'mum's going t'start sendin' little baby footie strip kits soon, love. When I tell her, I mean. Cos Tottenham's got little baby strips for 'em... so. Little footie baby, I know enough about it t'teach them if they like sports. Be a part of the little Yid Army."  
  
"I'm having a heart to heart with my kids here," Michael grumbled, kissing Gavin's knuckles affectionately, despite the tone of his words. "The fuck is a strip kit anyway. Hey no," he directed the last two words to Gavin's stomach, "don't listen to him you don't like sports. You should like art or something. Griffon would like that, I think." Instead of smiling the thought made him frown as he turned to squint in the direction of Gavin's face.  
  
"Do you think it would be weird for our kids to have like, actual grandparents and then our boss and his wife who are also your weird adopted foreign exchange host parents? Oh god. I just thought about how you still had stuff in their weird little Gavin-apartment-loft-shed thing, and now we have two kids and we're gonna need a bigger place to live in than this."  
  
Gavin giggled. "It's bloody cute. Thought I was dreamin' at first, and a strip kit's like little uniforms you can by the for baby... it's like.... Football? Jerseys? Like for the American football?" he said, a little unsure because he honestly was more of a soccer person. He giggled and flicked Michael's nose. "No, don't listen t'don't listen to _him_. If you wanna like sports, you're allowed t'like sports, n' art n' ballet n'manly things n'girly things no matter wot you both come out t'be." he cooed, running his fingers lightly over his belly.  
  
He could see the frown on his boyfriend's face and thought it was because of what he said until he spoke. "Oh. Well. Yeah... not really _that_ weird. It'll be weird when my mum n'dad n' Dan all come t'see them, cos they'll have to. I want them t'be there..." Gavin replied. "We'll find somethin', Michael. Don't stress. Stress isn't good." He moved, and then realized he had to pee.  
  
Badly. Gavin groaned, whined, and then got up, waddling his way to the toilet because _Jesus Christ_. He couldn't stand because he couldn't exactly see his dick (not that he really needed to) and chose to sit down, poking his belly at random intervals while he did so. " _Miiiichael_. We've got work t'morrow. H-How's that gonna work? A-And we still have t'tell Geoff... a-and uh... talk about some other things."  
  
Michael rolled over when Gavin left the bed, snuggling into the warmth he'd left in the sheets and wrapping himself around Gavin's pillow with a sigh. He breathed in the scent of his shampoo and his hair product and the general smell of Gavin mixed in with the faint traces of sex from earlier. He could fall back asleep like this, and often did, but Gavin's voice calling out to him made his ears perk up.  
  
"Well, we're gonna have to tell everyone eventually, you're gonna need some paternity leave from work at some point, my cousin had twins once and she was on bed rest by the end, and there's probably paperwork for something like that so," he shrugged even though Gavin couldn't see him. Then, he got an idea. He rolled out of bed and grabbed his boxers, stepping back into them and grabbing up his phone, waiting for Gavin to come back out from the bathroom.  
  
Gavin finished a little later than usual, considering he nearly fell when trying to get up - _oh, joy, anything past this was definitely going to be a cakewalk_ , he thought . "I-I know, but I just... m'scared t'tell everyone... wot if they don't... like... y'know... take kindly to it? W-Wot if people get angry, or... or Geoff gets mad or something?" Gavin called out to his boyfriend, his sudden worry probably the cause of his hormones, and came back out, giving Michael a rather confused look when he saw him standing up with his phone, excited about something.  
  
"Why've you got your phone, Michael?" he asked, trying to skirt around him so he could at least get a shirt on. He'd taken to sleeping without them because none of his shirts fit him and he didn't want to dirty all of Michael's because he would need them.

* * *

"I'll fuck up anyone who's got shit to say about my family, even Geoff," Michael said, leaning up on his toes to kiss the tip of Gavin's nose affectionately. "It's been a while since I've been in a fight, but I'm still a scrappy Jersey kid."  
  
"Oh, c'mere I wanna do a thing." Michael said, actually remembering why he'd gotten up in the first place, and hooking an arm gently around Gavin's waist to bring him closer. He laced their fingers together, bringing Gavin's back flush against his chest before laying both their hands on the bump over Gavin's stomach, fiddling with angle until it was just right to snap a picture. "There, that's all I wanted. What do you want for breakfast?" He asked before slipping out to tweet the photo from the safety of the kitchen, adding the line 'gonna be fucking dads.'  
  
Gavin giggled. "Scrappy Jersey kid. My little Mogar." he squeaked, his hazel eyes lighting up once more with happiness while he allowed him to take the picture (he assumed anyway) and leaned back into Michael's grip, frowning when it disappeared. He wasn't ready to un-cuddle with him yet. But he took it anyway, throwing on only Michael's larger hoodie because it was the only thing that really fit him. His bump peaked out just a little bit, making him look like he gained a little bit of weight instead of being pregnant.  
  
And that was when his phone started blowing up. He was really, really confused as to why until he saw what Michael had tweeted. It all clicked then, and Gavin nearly threw his phone, not wanting to even look at the responses because that would mean looking at what they said and he could not honestly deal with that right now. Maybe after tea. And coffee. And breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Trying to sound as calm as possible, he answered Michael's question. "U-Uh.... n-not very hungry this mornin'... j-just want some tea, please! Uh... Blueberry if we have any left."  
  
"You gotta eat something, babe." He called back, scrolling through all the replies on his phone even though he reached over to flick the kettle on for Gavin's tea. "Do you want some toast or anything?" He asked as he tapped out replies to Ray's and Burnie's tweets.  
  
"Gavin?" He asked, peeking his head out to peer down the hallway when he didn't get an answer. He put his phone down on the counter, going back to the bedroom and and frowning when he heard Gavin's phone going off. "Uh," He blushed in the doorway, taking a step back. "Well everyone knows now?" He said with an apologetic and slightly abashed smile, holding out his hands placatingly. "It's all good responses I swear!"  
  
Gavin swallowed, having to sit on the bed because _wow, hormones_. It was a little overwhelming hearing his phone go off so frequently, and he was happy when Michael came in. He was up in an instant, though a little ungraceful on his feet as he wrapped himself around the redhead's form. "I don't want t'look. tweet for me." he mumbled, looking over at his phone, then his laptop. "j-just answer t'the crew, no one else, y-yeah?"  
  
He truly was scared to look - especially because of-- yep, there it was. Gavin groaned, pulling away from Michael so he could pick up his phone. He turned notifications off before answering it. "O-Oh, uh, hi Geoff." he said as cheerful as possible. "You uh, you saw the tweet, huh? Yeah... Yeah we got lucky, I suppose." he replied. His voice was shaking, however, and his hand might have been trembling. "Oh you... oh. Hm. Alright. We still have t'get dressed."  
  
Michael knew where he was needed, taking Gavin back into his arms after He'd answered the phone, taking his trembling hand and kissing over the backs of his knuckles to calm him down. He couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but Gavin wasn't crying or anything so maybe it was go-  
  
Fuck. Clothes? Dressed? Geoff was coming over. He was so fucking murdered. Geoff would shoot him and Griffon would cut up his body and help Geoff hide it. But... Gavin wouldn't let them do that, right???  
  
Gavin peered back towards Michael, the room ultimately silent. "Uh.. yeah, sure. I'll.. I'll bloody...yeah, alright. Yes. I know. Please... don't. No! You're not allowed t'do that. I will tackle you in all of my pregnant with two glo--yeah.. two--glory n' I will sit on you so you are immobile, Geoffrey Ramsey." he said, and then abruptly hung up. "Alright, we've got about twenty minutes to not look like this... well, you, anyway, and about five minutes to eat cos Geoff n' Grif are comin' over."  
  
His face was apologetic as it could be and he set his phone on the table, producing two tweets beforehand - one re-tweeting Michael's tweet with the caption 'who put us in charge of a baby', and then, realizing his mistake, tweeted '*of twins (Sorry about the typo, still getting used to it) #MogarMadeTwo'. Gavin nearly waltzed over to the closet, trying to look at his clothes. "Michael, I think we need t'go to the maternity store soon... none of my clothes look like they'll fit anymore."  
  
Michael hummed and stood behind Gavin, getting up on his toes a little bit to hook his chin over his shoulder, peering into the closet as well and trying to think about just maybe hiding under the bed. He could totally fit under there if he had to.  
  
"What about that baggy gray dress Ray gave you as a joke, you still have that. I thought it looked good on you, maybe better now that you can fill it out a little?" he offered, pointing in the direction he thought it was stored in. "They're coming over to murder me aren't they?" He asked matter of factly, wondering what he should wear when he died. He wanted to look good as a ghost at least.  
  
Gavin peered over at the grey dress that Ray had gotten him. It took him a moment and then a memory popped into his head. "Oh! I know wot t'wear!" he called out, detaching himself from Michael so he could dig around in the closet. He produced a small black box, one he'd forgotten about until now, and opened it, smiling. "Oh, it's just a lovely as before. Never had a place t'wear it 'til now." he said quietly, pulling it out of the box. His hoodie came off and so did his boxer briefs, replaced with a pair of female's boy shorts. He stretched high up in the sky before putting it on, smiling when the fabric touched his stomach.  
  
It felt nice. Airy, light, everything Gavin needed just about then. He almost didn't hear Michael's comment. "Oh? Hm, no, told 'im I'd bloody murder him if he did, basically, cos I mean, m'pretty fat with twins occupying my womb so... I'd probably crush Geoff." he replied happily. "C'mon, get dressed in somethin' nice, not those silly loose jeans you wear... somethin' more fitting, c-cos we might all be going out t'breakfast or somethin'." he cooed, his fingers running along Michael's chest for a moment. "I'll get m'tea ready, n' don't worry about me over exerting m'self... kind of need this after not doin' much yesterday."  
  
Michael wanted to get dressed, especially since Geoff and Griffon _probably_  couldn't murder him in public, but right now all he could do was stand there and dumbly stare at his boyfriend. Gavin, barefoot in that dress that reflected it's color off his face and made him glow just a little more, and the top of it was maybe a little ridiculous with his chest hair peeking up over the neckline like a forest, but his smile was so bright, bedhead perfect like a fucking model. Gavin was wearing his own clothes after weeks and Michael was helpless to just swallow thickly and fall in love with him all over again.  
  
"I love you," he blurted out stupidly, just like he did the first time, when he just couldn't keep the words in anymore three months after their first date, tipsy and sprawled out on the couch after work, Michael laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes at Gavin's stupid frantic flailing in a game Michael doesn't even remember anymore. "You look amazing. Okay, I uh.. not too much though okay?" He said as he kissed Gavin sweetly before moving around him to get into the closet.  
  
Gavin stopped dead when he noticed that Michael was completely still as well, standing there like a baby deer in headlights because he was confused, again, for the at least fifth time that day. His half-asleep smile was still plastered on his face and he blushed at the words Michael said - they had the same tone that they had the first time he'd ever said it, drunk, but not drunk and he remembered it perfectly, the glow only intensifying with his flush. "I-I love you too." he replied, hazel eyes sparkling while he moved to throw a small shrug over it and fix the wild mess that was his hair.  
  
"And I promise. I won't do too much. Probably just walk around... been buzzin' with energy lately, no idea why." he called from the bathroom, brushing out his hair and styling it so it was slightly tame. He threw on some light cologne - Michael's, because he wasn't sure if he would vomit due to the new scents coming into the house - and walked back out, searching around for a pair of ballet flats. "There, all done. And you look lovely. Let's get going."


End file.
